fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja:Przygody Kadxa
Powieść Niewiem co będziecie myśleli ale to jest moja pierwsza nastepna zrobie ale chyba lepszą bo lepsza gramatyke zrobie. Wiem niedokonczona ale jak cos skoncze to na wakacjach.... Hmmmm... K, to zacznijmy czytanie! Wojna na Spherus Magna? Nie podoba mi się ten pomysł, po zjednoczeniu SM powinien panować pokój, a wojna gryzie się z FFami innych osób (chociażby z moimi ;P). "Oczywiście to Matoranie są dobrzy" - nie może być czegoś takiego. W wojnie nie ma "dobrych i złych" - dla każdej ze stron to oni są "dobrzy", a przeciwnicy "źli". Kadx nie powinno się wymawiać "Kadiks", chyba że w jakimś nieistniejącym języku. Rax Fett - wisisz mi kasę za biurko, bo po przeczytaniu tego tak mocno walnąłem o nie głową, że aż zrobiła się dziura. Dość duża. Po pierwsze - nazwiska w Bionicle? Po drugie - Nazwisko FETT w Bionicle? Już mogłeś się postarać i jakoś to przerobić... DALEJ! Fett odszedł z wioski, bo mu się nudziło? Jeez, mi też się czasami nudzi w domu, ale z niego nie uciekam. Miotacz Ked? Nie powinno się pisać FFa bez wyjaśnienia, czym coś takiego jest. Wyrazy za często się powtarzają. Ciągle tylko "Kadx" albo "Skrall/e". Hmmmm, zabił Skralli i poszedł spać? Dobra, załóżmy, że był baaaaardzo zmęczony. Chociaż z opisów nie było tego widać. "Kuchnia" nie powinno być w cudzysłowiu, Glatorianie muszą jeść, więc to chyba logiczne, że potrzebują kuchni, nie? Czytamy dalej... Bidep. Zawsze w czarnym płaszczu? Damn, ten płaszcz to dopiero musi być znoszony... Podróż o długości 100 km? Po pierwsze - podróż nie może mieć 100 km. Po drugie - 100 km to mało. To jedna dziesiąta (w przybliżeniu) Wisły. 1 km biegnie się ok. 4 minut. Czyli cała podróż zajęłaby mu 400 minut, jeśli cały czas by biegł, a to jest 6 godzin. Dobra, załóżmy, że nie biegł, robił przerwy, podróż zajęłaby mu maks. 1 dzień, jeśliby się ociągał. Czytamy dalej... A on idzie 8 dni! Matko Boska! On jest ślimakiem, czy co? Rocky (jak to wymówić? >.<). Jest opis. Dobrze. Opis kijowy, ale jest. 37 Rocków... Dużo, cholera. Dalej... Zbyt często powtarza się ' i '. Jest coś takiego, jak przecinki. I w niektórych miejscach brakuje kropek. Heh, mała nauka o ekwipunku Kadxa? Tego nie powinno się opisywać w takim momencie, a jak już, to nie w taki sposób! ಠ_ಠ Dobra, dalej (sorry, to będzie długi post). Skąd Skralle się tam wzięły? o.O K, może to pomińmy, też takie błędy robiłem. Chyba. Aresztowali Kadxa. Ja się pytam - po co? Ok, może to się wyjaśni... Ten Rax to naprawdę precyzyjny plan wymyślił. Nic nie zrozumiałem. >.> Goniło ich 40 Skralli? 40?!? 40 wojowników wyposażonych w miecze, miotacze i piło-tarcze, żeby zatrzymać dwóch uciekinierów? Pięciu by wystarczyło. A nawet mniej. Dalej. Wiemy jak się wymawia 'Skirmixy', kto tego nie wie? <.< Zaczął bić Skirmixa patykiem... Patykiem można co najwyżej narysować "niecenzuralne" rzeczy na piasku, ale rzucanie się z patykiem na takiego dinozaura? <.> Brama na 50 metrów? Po co taka wysoka? I tak 15-metrowej nikt nie przeskoczy... A jak wróg ma jednostki powietrzne to te i tak się dostaną, i tak. Byzsynsu. K, są w mieście. Do Wieży będą jechać 4 godziny? To jak wielkie to miasto musi być? Z Lęborka nad morze jedzie się ok. 2 godzin, a to jest 30 km. Aresztowali ich Niszczyciele. Juhu. Poszli do rady. K, radę przeżyję. Chociaż pomysł kiepski. Jedzie Gwiezdnymi Wojnami. "Uruchomili tanki"? A ja dzisiał eatowałem sandwiche z serem na breakfast. 43 statki wypełnione Skrallami... Może daruj sobie opisywanie, ile ich tam jest dokładnie, k? Użyj czegoś w stylu "wiele", "dużo" itp. Dalej... nowy młodzik w sekcie? Nie wypowiem się, jak to brzmi... I nieładnie to tak kończyć pisać w połowie zdania. Jednym słowem - kiepsko, ale cóż... nie każdy jest mistrzem, a to chyba twój pierwszy FF? Chyba tak. No nic, mam nadzieję, że się poprawisz... czy coś... ViktoriaForever! 17:43, kwi 13, 2012 (UTC) no dobra....... zmienie jak takie zle to usuncie to moje pierwsze nad nastepnymi pracuje ale benda pod tym zwgledem lepsze Minotaur111 18:06, kwi 13, 2012 (UTC) Minos, od siebie dorzucę z 3 grosze natury technicznej. Kiedy piszesz dialog, myślnik zawsze znajduje się na początku nowej linijki, wyjątkiem jest, kiedy wypowiedź jednej osoby jest przerwana przez jakiś opis narratora np. - Lubię jeść - tu X na chwilę przerwał - placki. - Wypowiedź drugiej osoby. Wypowiedź postaci kończ kropką, wykrzyknikiem czy czym tam chcesz, ale kiedy dodajesz teksty typu "powiedział/rzekł/spytał/wrzasnął X" zamiast kropki (tylko kropki!) umieszczasz myślnik. Po tym "powiedział X" umieszczasz jednak kropkę (to tak na przyszłość). Next, nie mieszaj czasów. Nie pisz "Brond jest przyjacielem Raxa Fetta. Jest wyszkolonym wojownikiem ale pasja Raxa niebyła dla niego ciekawa.", a potem "Przystąpił jednak do sekty Zrix". Ustal, żę piszesz tylko w czasie przeszłym (tak jest najłatwiej). Ten tekst po poprawieniu błędów i konwersji do czasu preszłego powinien brzmieć: "Brond był przyjacielem Raxa Fetta. Był wyszkolonym wojownikiem, ale pasja Raxa nie ciekawiła go." choć lepiej brzmiałoby to "Bron, który był przyjacielem Raxa Fetta, był dobrym wojownikiem, ale nie podzielał zainteresowań przyjaciela" (wiem, powtarza się przyjaciel, ale mniejsza z tym). Kolejna sprawa, te teksty w nawiasach typu (o sekcie później). Niektórym może się to podobać, ale jak dla mnie jest to beznadziejne, lepiej opisz tą sektę w tym momencie, nie wspominaj o niej lub po prostu nie wpisuj tych tekstów w dymkach. Tak samo to chwilę wcześniej "(sami opryszkowie)". Napisz zwyczajnie "Jego załoga liczyła 30 opryszków". Kolejna rzecz, te teksty typu "w tym samym czasie", tak jak wyżej zależy to od gustu. Takie teksty są dobre w komiksach, ale w powieściach niezbyt się sprawdzają. Jeśli już je umieszczasz, postaraj się je wyróżnić. Umieść je w osobnych linijkach, a najlepiej dodatkowo pogrub. Na zakończenie, brakuje mi tu jakiejś graficznej kompozycji (odpowiednie rozmieszczenie zdań - dialogi w osobnych linijkach, tak samo te "w tym samym czasie"). Poza tym (to już do Twojego komentarza, choć w tekście również zdarzają się nieliczne błedy) dbaj o ortografię i interpunkcję oraz o wielkie litery i polskie znaki (najlepiej korzystaj ze słowników (choćby internetowych) lub przepuszczaj tekst przez Microsoft Office Worda czy innego podobnego programu). To tyle jeśli chodzi o technikę. Jeśli chodzi o ocenę fabuły, wyręczył mnie Vox :D Minos, radzę Ci przeczytać kilka książek lub ff-ów na wikii i spróbuj się (przynajmniej z początku) na nich wzorować (nie nadmiernie, zachowaj oryginalność ;D). Tak długi tekst napisał Guurahk 20:08, kwi 13, 2012 (UTC) Dyskusja długa prawie jak FF :O Vezok999 20:26, kwi 13, 2012 (UTC) Sam myślałem, że przekierowało mnie na FF El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Osobiście jak to czytam sam widze że niemrawo to napisalem bo półtora roku temu. obecnie zacząłem nowe ale chyba lepsze ( przeczytalem juz powiesci wasze, calego Wiedzmina i Władce Pierscieni wiec chyba lepiej napisze). Napisze chyba o Radaku lub o samym Rax. Wojna będzie z plemieniem cyklopów co opóscily swe jaskinie i utworzyly swoje imperium. Skrallowe zostana wyparci przez Cyklopów lub Orków(mam mocka Orka skrzyrzowanie Stroniusa i Carapara, jeszcze sie zastanawiam ktorzy Cyklopy czy Orkowie). Skrallowe poprosza o pomoc Metru Magna. W tym samym czasie Mata Nui tworzy zastępce- Kapitana Metru Magna-Radaka. Radak jako młody kapitan miasta pośpieszy do boju z armią Niszczycieli ( zostaly stworzone przez Nuparu jako ochrona masta i okolic), Glatorian, kilku Toa i wsparciem ze strony dwóch plemion Skrallów i Tau(nowo powstale państwo zawansowane technologiczne o bardzo dobrych stosunkach z Metru Magna)... Co o tym sądzicie jak nie to nie jak tak to tak, jesli cos sie niepodoba to pisac poprawki Minotaur111 14:51, kwi 14, 2012 (UTC) Panie, wiesz co to WŁASNA INWENCJA TWÓRCZA? Napisz to w FFie, a my dopiero napiszemy co sie nie podoba. I zainwestuj w słownik. Najlepiej w formie książki. Jeżeli będziesz sie tłumaczył dysleksją/dysortografią, powiem jedno. Nie, nie masz dysleksji. Miku Lover 15:35, kwi 14, 2012 (UTC) Ha! Stwierdzono u mnie tylko dyzgrafie (brzydko pisze) ale nauczycielka pol mówi ze mam jeszcze dyzortografie ale tego nie stwierdzono u mnie ale problem polega na tym bo dyzortograia to ze znasz regulki ale nie mozesz napisac poprawnie a ja nawet regulek nie znam :D Bardziej ogarniam fize i matme bo mam 5 a z polaka... 3. Jest problem ja czytam duzo całą sage Wiedzmina przecztytalem w 1miesiac! Polecam Bractwo Robina Yonga teraz 2 powiesc zamieszcze u mnie na stronie mam tylko 1rodzial ale sie dopisze moze jutro moze zaraz prosze o komentarze na dyskusjiMinotaur111 16:14, kwi 14, 2012 (UTC) : No coż, dałeś radę w miesiąc, jeśli kupiłeś 7 książek naraz... I wiesz, co? Naucz się tych pier***onych regułek do Pana Wacława, bo jak czytam twoje wypowiedzi chce mi się rzygać!!!!!!!!! A tak bez nerwów, naprawdę naucz się tych regułek. Proszę! I Came To Play! 15:37, kwi 15, 2012 (UTC) Minos, wybacz mi, ale Twó plan (ten przekreślony) jest fatalny. Za dużo fantasy, mieszasz BM i WM, a oryginalności brak - Metru Magna wymyślił TNL, a nie Ty jeden znasz Warhammera 40.000 (T'au) ;P--Guurahk 08:40, kwi 15, 2012 (UTC) Kto wymyslil o przepraszam ja to juz pisalem kiedy dolonczylem czyli 2 lata temu o Minotaurze :) Tau wziolem moze i z warhammera ale mi sie podoba a coo do fantazy zmienilem troche plany :) Na moim profilu jest 1rozdzialMinotaur111 15:18, kwi 15, 2012 (UTC) ^ TNL jest tutaj dłużej niż ty ViktoriaForever! 15:26, kwi 15, 2012 (UTC) 0.o Przeczytałem trzy zdania... i już w pełni zgadzam się z Voxem, a nawet bardziej! "Skadi"? Czyżbyś miał na myśli drogi kolego z wikii "Ska'K'di"? I czemu zawsze Skakdi muszą być źli... --I Came To Play! 15:40, kwi 15, 2012 (UTC) Oj... Bo ja się teraz wypowiem. Do błędów wymienionych przez poprzedników, dodam własne spostrzeżenia: Agori walczyli ze Skrallami. Heh, trudno przewidzieć wynik potyczki. Kadx był ranny, ale mimo tego szedł przez dżunglę. Co, był jakimś "Wybrańcem"? Nieśmiertelnym? Może nie był Wielką Istotą, ale na pewno nie był Glatorianinem? Czemu zaczął się uczyć skrytobójstwa? Co do pościgu 20 Skrallów odsyłam do komentarza Voxa. OMG! Ośiemnastu chłopa, na wierzchowcach, z bronią, miotaczami uciekło, po tym, jak zabił ich dwóch towarzyszy. I gdyby był naprawdę pro, tego drugiego zabiłby jednym sztyletem. A tak na marginesie, czemu go gonili? Czemu ten Rax nie powiedział Kadx'owi co zrobić, tylko potem dowiedzieliśmy się co zrobić? Limit dialogów się skończył? Jak on opisał tego Bidepa... omg... Podróż - odsyłam do Voxa. Rock? Are you... Szpadę? Buahahaha! Opis ekwipunku w środku powieści. Ja pierwotny! Otoczyło go 30 Skrallów? Skąd sie wzięli? Spadli z nieba? To złapanie... Lipa... Ale sobie przypomniał, że nic nie pamięta. Co? Skąd wziął tam się Rax? Zapewne w tych czarnych płaszczach bardziej by się rzucali w oczy, niż bez. Skąd on miał miotacz? Skąd oni mieli broń!? OMG. Skrallowie to debile. Pojechali za Stalkerami bez jeźdźców... Co do bram odsyłam do Voxa. Co? Ucieczka przed zamykającą się bramą? WTF? Co do 4 godzin - Vox. Skąd wiedział, że akurat 23 kilometry? To nie WM, więc wybaczę już, że nie "kio". Nie! Stop! Gadka szmatka z radą - lipa. Ja teraz... Wychodzę. Wrócę... Później. I Came To Play! 15:58, kwi 15, 2012 (UTC) Minos, co mnie obchodzi, że podoba ci się T'au. Nie możesz ich użyć :P Przeczytaj sobie dyskusję Braci Mroku (dawniej Mrocznych Templariuszy).--Guurahk 16:16, kwi 15, 2012 (UTC) Przeczytałem całą dyskusję... Haha... nieźle mi humor te komentarze poprawiły. Akuumo, Vox, mam dla was propozycję. Zostańcie nauczycielami polskiego. W podstawówce. Chciałbym zobaczyć minę dzieciaka, któremu byście tak skomentowali wypracowanie :D. Vezok999 16:50, kwi 15, 2012 (UTC) : Nie. Bycie polonistą to nie dla mnie. Nie znoszę poezji. I Came To Play! 17:01, kwi 15, 2012 (UTC)li kom : K@@@@ Ja topierom wasze powiesci zaczolem czytac od soboty to jak mam wiedizec ze ktos tez wpadl na ten pomysl! Nie czytalem nie wiedzialem do teraz sorry ale to chyba nie jest zastrzezone jak to sam ja niezalznie wymyslilem do zabawy z kuzynem 2lata temu! ale jesli to tak wam przeszkadza to wasz problez z Metru Magna a propo Kadxa przyznam sie pisalem to na odwal z nudy pisaalem co mi przyszlo nie zastanawielame sie zbytnio na tym ale walic to na MOIM PROFILU! jest nowy 1rozdziela i odpowiedzcie mi czy lepsze czy gorsze Minotaur111 18:46, kwi 15, 2012 (UTC) :: Odpuść sobie. Przeczekaj podstawówkę, naucz sie poprawnie pisać. Wtedy próbuj swoich sił w FFach. W innym przypadku... Sam widzisz co jest wyżej. Miku Lover 19:32, kwi 15, 2012 (UTC) jestem w 1 gimnazjumMinotaur111 05:47, kwi 16, 2012 (UTC) : A mimo to nie wiesz, co to ortografia, interpunkcja i błędne składanie zdań. Naucz się tego i unikaj tych błędów. Nie ma, z nudy! Nie ma na odwal! FF ma być porządny! I Came To Play! 13:09, kwi 16, 2012 (UTC) : Teraz robie na powaznie NA MOIM PROFILUMinotaur111 13:34, kwi 16, 2012 (UTC) : Minos, ogarnij się i wyłącz tego Capsa. Odpuść też sobie te wszystkie wykrzykniki. Zrozum, my staramy Ci się pomóc. Jeśli nie podobają Ci się oceny, to nie umieszczaj tu FFa robionego "z nudy". Skoro robisz nową wersję, to mam usunąć tę?--Guurahk 14:01, kwi 16, 2012 (UTC) : Boże drogi... W pierwszej gimnazjum, to ja miażdżyłem ortograficznie kolegę z ławki. Ma piątkę z polskiego. Ja mam trójkę. Robiłeś jakieś badania związane z Twoim pismem? Ja miałem. Wyszło mi, że powinienem pisać jak analfabeta. A Ty co? Hiosha: Przez podstwawówkę pierdziałeś w stołek. Nie uczyłeś sie NIC. Hiosha Idź na korki do nauczyciela/nauczycielki polskiego, bo nawet Twoich komentarzy nie da sie czytać. Geez, to przecież nie jest jakaś pierdolona dżungla afrykańska, mamy szkoły, internet, książki, nie jest ciężko nauczyć sie poprawnej polszczyzny. Miku Lover 14:08, kwi 16, 2012 (UTC) : Na polskim to ja uwazalem i mialem zazwyczaj 3 i 4 z dyktand miedzy2 a 4 z wypracowan i powiesci (o innej tematyce np jakas dziecinada mialem 5) a co do komentarzy klawiatura mi sie psuje i jutro kupie nową co do usuniecia to niewiem Minotaur111 15:46, kwi 16, 2012 (UTC) : Nie potrzebujesz super narzędzi. Wystarczą chęci i cierpliwość. Miku Lover 16:00, kwi 16, 2012 (UTC)